Hôtel des causes perdues
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Entrez, mon hôtel est ouvert. [Recueil/Liste des cent thèmes]
1. Bienvenue

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Mais ceci est a priori le début d'un projet des cent thèmes. Oui. Dans une seule histoire. Enfin, ça sera des drabbles et des OS, mais toujours dans le même hôtel. Je n'ai aucune idée de si je vais réussir à terminer ça un jour. On verra bien. Mais j'ai envie de le lancer, alors allons-y. Aussi, je ne garantis pas que l'ordre des thèmes sera respecté.

Thème 1 : Introduction

Rating : K

Personnage : Kairi

 **Hôtel des causes perdues**

 _Bienvenue_

Bienvenue, âmes vagabondes ou perdues, anges déchus et démons embusqués. Mon hôtel ne paie pas de mine, mais les lits sont confortables, et puis c'est discret. Entrez, prenez une chambre, je vous fait un tarif, venez et découvrez la population bizarre qui se rassemble ici. N'ayez pas peur, je n'ai jamais mangé personne, je n'ai jamais tué ma mère et je fais la meilleur tourte au merlan du pays.

Il y a de quoi plaire à tout le monde, le chauffage ne marche pas dans toutes les chambres mais les couvertures sont garanties pure laine. L'électricité déraille une fois par mois, mais les bougies, c'est romantique. Et puis, ici, on peut fumer à l'intérieur. Entrez donc, et bienvenue !


	2. Chambre 12

Yo ! Du coup, c'est le deuxième OS, ou plutôt le premier vrai truc, écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Racine. (Et les autres Nuits ont intérêt à me donner des thèmes propices pour cette fic, sans quoi elle va jamais avancer.)

Thème 2 : Complicated (Compliqué)

Rating : K+

Personnages : Kairi, Larxène

 **Hôtel des causes perdues**

 _Chambre 12_

La blonde que vous voyez assise à la table à côté de la fenêtre, c'est Larxène, chambre 12. Elle est arrivée il y a un mois, c'était un jour de pluie. Je la revois passer la porte de l'hôtel, les cheveux trempés, grinçant contre tout, le temps, son sac et la clochette qui a sonné à son entrée. Je l'ai accueillie avec un sourire. Elle a dit :

« Vous auriez une chambre libre ? »

Elle a payé un mois de loyer. Quand elle est descendue à minuit dans le réfectoire pour se faire un café, j'étais là. Elle a allumé une cigarette en me questionnant du regard et j'ai souri. Ici, il n'y a pas de règles. Ou plutôt, les règles normales ne s'appliquent pas. Elle s'est assise à la même table que moi, mais elle n'a pas engagé la conversation. Je lui ai demandé :

« Vous venez d'où ? »

Elle m'a regardé, pour savoir si ça valait la peine ou non de répondre, je crois, et elle a bu une gorgée de café. Elle a grimacé en se brûlant la langue.

« De nulle part. »

Elle n'était pas la première à me répondre ça. Mais elle était la première à sembler sincère.

« Tout le monde a des racines. »

Elle a froncé les sourcils en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle a tiré sur sa cigarette et a cendré d'un geste lâche.

« Bah moi, pas.

— Vous êtes amnésiques ? »

Elle a eu un petit rire en se relevant pour aller au réfrigérateur et rajouter du lait à son café.

« Si on veut. »

J'ai mis de l'eau à bouillir et sorti une tasse et un sachet de thé. On discute toujours mieux quand on a quelque chose à boire, et puis le chauffage était à moitié en panne. J'attendais que le bois sèche pour pouvoir faire du feu dans la cheminée. Elle est venue se rasseoir.

« Où est-ce que vous avez grandi ? Où est votre premier souvenir ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules. Elle a réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« Sur la route.

— Et avant ?

— Y avait rien, avant. Avant, c'était pas moi. »

Il me semblait que je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle était devenue elle-même. Le reste n'était rien que l'histoire d'une autre.

« Et vous, alors ? »

J'ai penché la tête. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie ou non de répondre à la question.

« C'est compliqué. »

Elle a balayé ma phrase d'un revers de main.

« Je suis insomniaque. On a toute la nuit. »

Ça m'a fait rire, qu'elle ne pense pas un instant que peut-être moi, j'avais besoin de dormir.

« J'ai des racines dispersées. À l'autre bout du monde et ici et dans d'autres endroits dont vous n'entendrez jamais parler. »

Elle m'a observée plus longuement, intéressée, et a éteint sa cigarette.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

— Ça veut dire que je vais me coucher.

— Vous êtes du genre pas facile à saisir, c'est ça ? »

Elle posait la question un peu méchamment, un peu comme si elle m'accusait de me donner un genre. Mais je n'avais pas choisi tout ça, cette vie.

« Ce qu'on appelle une femme compliquée, oui. »

Elle a grimacé avec mépris. Quand je suis passée faire le ménage de sa chambre le lendemain, elle avait disparu avec son bagage. Elle revint une semaine plus tard, tentant misérablement de faire comme si de rien. Elle était marrante, avec ces faux-airs de dure. Si l'une de nous voulait se donner un genre, ça devait bien être elle, mais je crois dans le fond que tous les habitants de cet hôtel sont, à leur façon, compliqués.

.

Review ?

À bientôt !


	3. Quatre cafés par jour

Yo ! Je sais même pas si les gens se souviennent encore de ce machin qui est plus ou moins ma contribution à la liste des 100 thèmes, mais voilà, ça, c'était un truc que j'avais en tête dès le début mais que j'avais pas trouvé l'occasion d'écrire, parce que je savais pas tant comment raconter tout ce qui se passait là, sans trop en dévoiler sur Kairi, parce que sinon ce serait pas drôle. Mais voilà, le thème « Café » donné pour la Nuit du FoF m'a ramené vers ça, donc, ouais, c'est encore un texte-de-Nuit-fait-en-décalé, sur le thème Café.

Thème 3 : Making History (Faire l'Histoire)

Rating : K+

Personnages : Kairi, Yuffie, Reno

Bonne lecture !

 **Hôtel des causes perdues**

 _Quatre cafés par jour (et ils ne nous rattraperont pas)_

 _Morning coffee_

Yuffie jouait distraitement avec les clés de sa voiture, pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée. À côté d'elle, Kairi lisait une bande-dessinée qui était paraît-il connue, mais dont la brune n'avait jamais entendu parler avait que sa meilleure amie ne commence à la lire. Elle finit par se relever et chercher dans le placard de Kairi les gobelets refermables qu'elles avaient acheté ensemble, quand elles avaient douze ou treize ans. C'était sans doute une idée bizarre, pour des gamines comme elles, et autour les autres filles partageaient des colliers d'amitié, cœurs séparés en deux pendentifs qui s'emboîtaient, ou des bonbons, des bouts de maquillage, parfois des vêtement. Mais Yuffie en avait déjà assez, des bijoux et du joli et du sucré. Autant Kairi, elle n'aurait pas dit non à l'idée de se partager une paire de boucles d'oreilles, autant Yuffie elle aurait préféré crever que de jouer à ces jeux-là.

Yuffie avait six mois de moins que Kairi, mais elle avait des avis tranchés sur tout. Il avait deux catégories de choses dans le monde : ce qu'elle aimait, et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas de case « indifférente », ni de case « inconnu », et elle disait qu'il était si peu certain que ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas existe réellement qu'il serait stupide de ranger ça où que ce soit. Dans ce qu'elle aimait, il y avait la science-fiction, les materias – Kairi ne comprenait toujours pas exactement ce dont il s'agissait, mais bon – Kairi, les ninjas et les photos floues des années 90. Dans ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, il y avait les répercussions de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale sur le Japon, les pop-corns sucrés, le vernis à ongles beige, et pas mal de gens. Parfois, Kairi enviait sa vision des choses. Ça devait être plus simple, non ? Mais à la place, la rouquine se laissait guider, parce qu'elle était toujours plus ou moins d'accord avec Yuffie. Elle protestait bien contre les bêtises les plus graves, mais il était miraculeux que ça aie un impact sur la solution finale.

C'était donc Yuffie qui avait eu l'idée de ces gobelets. À l'époque, elles traînaient pas mal en ville, vers le parc ou l'église, et finissaient souvent par dépenser leur argent de poches en boissons chaudes, d'où l'idée des gobelets. Dès lors, il y eut plus encore de sorties, et cette espèce de rituel entre elles. L'une arrivait chez l'autre, comme toujours, mais plutôt que de proposer une sortie, elle préparait à boire, remplissait les gobelets et les posait sur la table. L'autre en choisissait un, et elles sortaient, glissant un vague mot à leurs parents. Aussi, quand les deux gobelets se plantèrent devant Kairi, remplis à ras-bord de café, elle écarquilla les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas servi, ces gobelets. Avec un sourire à la fois excité et nostalgique, Kairi referma sa BD, fit son baise-en-ville et franchit la porte sans dire un mot. De toute façon, ses parents n'avaient plus tant leur mot à dire sur ses allées et sorties, du moins de son point de vue.

« On va où ? »

Yuffie haussa les épaules, ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et invita la rouquine à monter.

« On verra. »

Et Kairi, au final, ça la bottait bien.

* * *

 _Midday coffee_

Le soleil tapait fort, sur l'aire d'autoroute, et Kairi ne se souvenait plus exactement de quand est-ce que c'était devenu sa norme, le bruit des voitures lancées à pleine vitesse et les bâtiments en pré-fabriqué Total. Ça lui convenait bien, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne regrettait pas. Quand elle était montée dans la voiture de Yuffie, un an et demi plus tôt, elle avait pensé qu'elles rouleraient un peu, peut-être jusqu'à un parc naturel ou n'importe quel autre endroit où Yuffie aurait l'idée saugrenue d'aller foutre les pies, qu'elles y passeraient quelques heures, et qu'elles rentreraient. Pourtant, quand la radio de la voiture avait indiqué treize heures, la brune n'avait pas stoppé l'engin une seule fois, et ne semblait pas seulement proche de prendre une sortie d'autoroute. Kairi avait fini son café, et ça signait en règle générale la fin de leurs virées, parce que les gobelets étaient vraiment grands et qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à avoir envie de vider leur vessie. Alors elle avait posé la question à Yuffie, de quand est-ce qu'elles s'arrêteraient. La brune n'avait pas répondu, pas vraiment. Elle avait dit :

 _« Tu veux t'arrêter ? »_

Et Kairi avait réfléchi longuement à la question. Inhabituellement silencieuse, Yuffie avait attendu sa réponse. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la rousse avait admis :

 _« Non. »_

Elle avait songé, encore, que ça serait peut-être une sortie de deux jours, que ses parents allaient criser mais que ça allait être drôle. Tout juste majeure, elle voulait bien, si elle le pouvait, goûter à cette liberté nouvelle.

Depuis, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient arrêtées plusieurs fois, pour faire pipi, le plein d'essence, racheter du café ou gagner un peu d'argent plus ou moins légalement. Mais elles n'avaient jamais fait demi-tour. Finissant son sandwich en triangle, Kairi en jeta l'emballage dans une poubelle envahie de guêpes et puis se rassit à la table de pique-nique, ouvrant internet sur son téléphone. Elle en avait changé, depuis le temps. Elle avait balancé l'ancien à la poubelle quand les messages de ses parents avaient failli réussir à la faire culpabiliser. Sage décision ou pas, le geste avait fait rire Yuffie, qui l'avait imitée. Comme elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son amie revenir, enfin, la silhouette de la brune apparut à la sortie de l'épicerie, les deux gobelets fraîchement remplis de café à la main. Et un grand rouquin sur les talons.

« C'est Reno, dit-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de Kairi, il est comme nous. »

Kairi ne savait pas exactement ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, « comme elles », parce qu'elle n'était pas bien certaine de ce qu'elles étaient. Des voyageuses ? Peut-être, mais le terme ne lui convenait pas, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi grand, leur vie. Des fugueuses ? Plus proche, mais pas encore ça. Éludant son questionnement interne, Kairi offrit un grand sourire au rouquin qui tenait dans sa main un gobelet en carton rempli de café.

* * *

 _Afternoon coffee_

« Mon père voulait me marier. »

Kairi referma la carte autoroutière dans sa main, et accepta avec gratitude le café que Yuffie lui offrait tout en lui jetant un regard plein de questions. Yuffie s'assit sur le capot de sa voiture, face à la rousse, et soupira. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son sac à bandoulière et le balança à Kairi.

« Merci. »

La rousse l'ouvrit sans quitter des yeux son amie, qui n'avait toujours pas rajouté quoi que ce soit à son information lancée à l'arrachée. La japonaise semblait hésiter, ce qui n'était pas caractéristique du personnage. Après un soupir, Yuffie se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit finalement :

« J'étais trouillée. Il était limite prêt à me forcer, enfin, tu le connais, quoi, et … À l'époque je savais pas que je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'un homme. »

La flamme du briquet de Kairi vacilla, manquant sa cible comme la rousse se sentait les bras lui tomber, se demandant si elle comprenait ce qu'elle était supposée comprendre. Yuffie et elle n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était parce que son amie ne se sentait pas concernée par la question, et en ce qui concernait Kairi, elle n'avait jamais eu rien de plus que de légers béguins qui fuyaient vite, son monde se centrant plutôt sur l'amitié. Sur Yuffie. Est-ce que la brune venait de lui balancer qu'elle lui avait délibérément caché son homosexualité si longtemps ? Enfin, sa supposée homosexualité, puisque sa relation avec Reno bousculait les certitudes de Yuffie. Est-ce que la brune avait eu peur de lui en parler ? Est-ce qu'elle croyait que Kairi l'aurait rejetée ? La rousse savait qu'il y avait mille raisons pour lesquelles quelqu'un pouvait éviter le sujet de sa sexualité auprès de ses proches, mais elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de se sentir blessée profondément par le peu de confiance que Yuffie lui avait accordé. Évitant le regard de la brune pour ne pas montrer sa rancoeur, elle alluma finalement sa cigarette, attendant que Yuffie poursuive. Et Yuffie poursuivit.

« Kairi, soupira la brune en voyant son manège, je voulais pas te le cacher. Enfin, un peu. Mais t'imagines même pas à quel point … à quel point j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je pensais pas que je pourrais arrêter de t'aimer un jour, alors je me suis dit que le mieux ce serait encore de fuir avec toi, tu vois. »

La nouvelle faisait du grabuge en ricochant contre les parois de la cage thoracique de Kairi. Le ton de Yuffie était badin, mais ça ne trompait pas son amie une seconde. Elle l'avait aimée, alors. En un sens, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Sirotant son café, Kairi n'osa pas répondre autre chose que des banalités. Quand Reno revint de sa douche, les cheveux humides et le sourire grand, qu'il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Yuffie et taxa une cigarette à Kairi, cette dernière sentit ses entrailles commencer une symphonie dissonante à la lumière de ces nouvelles informations.

 _Tu m'as aimée, hein ?, ne dit-elle pas. Eh bien je crois que je t'aime encore._

* * *

 _Midnight coffee_

Assise à une des tables de son hôtel, seule dans la nuit malgré la population qui habitait les lieux à tout moment de l'année, Kairi caressait du bout de l'ongle la photographie de sa jeunesse. Dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait vieille, marquée par les années si profondément qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir grand-chose à vivre, que sa vie était passée, derrière elle. Dans une pâle copie de ces instants qui gardaient dans sa mémoire des couleurs vives, il lui arrivait parfois de boire un café, pour changer de son thé habituel, et d'allumer une cigarette en regardant cette photographie. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si le rituel lui faisait du bien ou non. Tout ce qui était certain, dans ces moments, c'était l'effet laxatif du mélange café-cigarettes.

.

.

.

Oh, le lien entre l'histoire et le thème de la liste « Making History » (Faire l'Histoire) peut sembler pas très clair, eh bah c'est juste parce que sans ça l'Hôtel des Causes Perdues serait jamais né, même si on le voit pas être construit ici. Du coup, j'ai peur que ce soit hors-thème de ce côté là mais … C'est ce thème qui m'a inspirée, donc bon, voilà quoi.

Ça vous a plu ? Des bisous à toutes !


	4. Bagagiste

Yo ! Ce drabble est écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Décharger qui était vachement chouette. Aussi, je note « Thème 3 » mais sur la liste que j'utilise le thème ici traité est le sixième.

Bonne lecture !

Thème 4 : Obsession

Rating : K

Personnages : Kairi, Riku

Bagagiste

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

C'est lourd ce qu'il porte, et ça se voit. C'est gros, déjà, gros comme la plus grosse lune de la plus grosse planète du système. Ça ressemble à des remords, mais je ne suis pas là pour juger.

« Non. Ça va aller. »

Il n'est peut-être pas très engageant au premier abord. Il a des cheveux gris et sales. Je ne l'ai jamais vu – je l'ai déjà vu. On s'est peut-être croisés dans une autre vie. J'ai envie de l'aider.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il sort un premier sac du taxi. Puis un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Il a pris sa maison avec lui, on dirait. Il décharge la voiture comme s'il avait fait ça mille fois, et c'est peut-être le cas. Il a de grands yeux turquoises qui ont l'air aveugle. Il est moche, mais ça ne se voit pas, parce qu'il est beau. Il décharge le taxi avec tous les soins du monde, toute l'habitude, toute sa concentration, comme si c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance. Il est d'une précision obsessionnelle.

« Certain. »

Pour qui n'a pas l'œil, peut-être on l'aurait trouvé _attentionné_ , dans le joli sens du terme. Mais moi j'ai l'oeil. Mais moi je vois. Quand il sort son dernier sac du coffre et le pose doucement au sol, il n'y a pas une once d'amour. Juste un reste tortueux de culpabilité.

Je crois que je le comprends.

Après tout, chacun sa spécialité. Peut-être il sait, lui, décharger une à une ses affaires. Peut-être que mon obsession à moi, ce sera pour un temps de le décharger lui de ce qu'il me cache encore mais que j'aperçois derrière la lumière ombrageuse de son regard. Il doit rester, lui. Comme il s'attaque à entrer dans l'hôtel, je lance :

« Et sinon, vous seriez intéressé par un poste de bagagiste ? »

.

.

.

Bon, il se passe pas grand-chose, mais c'est l'arrivée de Riku à l'hôtel, et qui sait, ça me sera peut-être utile plus tard, qu'il soit déjà là ? (Je suis déjà en train de commencer un deuxième OS sur Décharger qui serait la suite de ça mais on va voir si j'arrive à en faire quelque chose de potable.)

À très vite !


	5. Bonne idée

Yo ! Du coup, tout ici viendra définitivement de la Nuit du FoF, je pense, et j'abandonne un peu l'idée de suivre l'ordre des thèmes donné dans la liste.

Du coup, le Thème de la Nuit c'était Prix !

Thème 5 : Éternité

Rating : K+

Personnages : Kairi, Axel, Roxas

Bonne idée

Ils sont arrivés en se serrant la main, ils étaient essoufflés quand ils sont rentrés dans le petit hall de l'hôtel. Ça se voyait. Toute leur histoire était écrite sur leurs visages. Ils étaient beaux.

« C'est combien, la chambre ? »

Ils avaient les poches pleines de rêves et vides de sous. Ça aussi, ça se voyait. Ils avaient tant traversé pour arriver jusqu'ici, tant perdu – pourtant rien ne leur manquait, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ça n'avait pas de prix. Mais les chambres de mon hôtel, si.

Ils étaient deux, ils étaient un. C'est drôle, le plus grand m'a fait penser à Reno, quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Maintenant je trouve qu'ils ne se ressemblent au final pas tant. Le plus petit, c'était celui qui avait un sourire plus doux, pas encore discret, mais il lui mangeait moins la face que celui de l'autre.

« Pour combien de temps ? »

Ils se sont regardés et ils ont regardé autour d'eux – les gens étranges, Larxène qui fumait déjà à côté, si tôt le matin, Riku que regardait du coin de l'œil s'ils n'avaient pas des bagages à porter – mais ils n'avaient rien. Ils ont dû décider ensemble, sans échanger un mot, puisque le plus petit a dit pour deux :

« Pour toujours. »

Et j'ai été un peu prise de revers. Oh non, ce n'était pas la réponse que je pensais. Les gens ne restaient pas, ici, ou si peu. Ceux qui restaient, souvent, c'étaient ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à partir, ceux qui malgré eux s'étaient pris les pieds dans mon éternité, qui était devenu leur éternité. Notre éternité. Et voici que venaient de nouveaux candidats pour notre éternité, pas par défaut, pas par dépit, ils étaient entrés ils avaient dit On veut vivre ici, pas comme ça mais tout pareil.

« Ça, c'est pas donné.

— L'éternité, ça a pas de prix. »

Et je savais qu'en disant ça, ils pensaient à leur éternité à eux deux, mais je pensais que ce serait leur éternité avec l'hôtel. Alors je les ai laissés entrer, comme ça. Pas contre rien, non non, mais le petit savait cuisiner et celui qui ressemblait un peu à Reno a dit qu'il pouvait faire les lits et oui. C'était une bonne idée.

.

.

.

Voilà ! En vrai je me demande combien d'OS vont encore être juste l'arrivée des gens à l'hôtel … Bah, bientôt je vais pouvoir diversifier un peu.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


	6. En passant

Yo ! Du coup, encore la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Passant !

C'est la première fois que j'écris une chanson sans y penser, ça fait tout drôle. Sans doute parce que le thème me fait penser à la fois à Brassens et à Barbara.

Bonne lecture !

Thème 6 : Chanson du cœur (Heart Song, ça sonne moins pire en Anglais)

Rating : K+

Personnages : Kairi, X

En passant

Elle a dit au revoir en passant, comme si de rien, comme si de rien,

Elle a pris ses valises et ses chants, de bon matin, de bon matin.

Elle a très vite vidé sa chambre,

Reste un collier que j' mets à vendre,

C'est plus le sien, c'est plus le sien.

Personne le veut, ainsi soit-il,

J' vais pas jeter un truc qui brille,

Maintenant c'est l' mien, maintenant c'est l' mien.

Elle a dit au revoir en passant, comme si de rien, comme si de rien,

Elle a pris ses valises et ses chants, de bon matin, de bon matin.

Elle m'a laissé un petit mot,

Disant « J' vais là où il fait chaud,

Porte-toi bien, porte-toi bien. »

Plus de nouvelles depuis un mois,

J'y pense plus, j'oublie déjà,

Mémoire s'éteint, mémoire s'éteint.

Elle a dit au revoir en passant, comme si de rien, comme si de rien,

Elle a pris ses valises et ses chants, de bon matin, de bon matin.

La clé des champs est dans sa poche,

Pas l'oublier, c'est ben fastoche,

Ses ch'veux carmin, ses ch'veux carmin.

J'en ai vu d'autre aller, venir,

Et toujours j'en garde souvenir,

Moi j'oublie rien, moi j'oublie rien.

Elle a dit au revoir en passant, comme si de rien, comme si de rien,

Elle a pris ses valises et ses chants, de bon matin, de bon matin.

J'en ai vu d'autres depuis passer,

Mais c'est à elle que je veux chanter,

Ma première fin, ma première fin.

J'en ai vu d'autres, bien sûr, logique,

Mais les premières c'est trop unique,

Et moi j'y tiens, et moi j'y tiens.

Elle a dit au revoir en passant, comme si de rien, comme si de rien,

Elle a pris ses valises et ses chants, de bon matin, de bon matin.

.

Et voilà !

C'est tout court, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Review ?

À bientôt !


End file.
